


Replacement

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anger, Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Ardyn Izunia is a Troll, Arguing, Butlers, Exhaustion, Feeling Abandoned, Feeling left out, Gen, Ignis feels unappreciated, Ignis works to hard, Manipulative Ardyn Izunia, Overworking, Robots, Upset Ignis, Whatever you can do I can do better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: He's worn out. He's burnt out. There is only so much coffee that a man can drink before the effects no longer work. There is only so much a man can deal with before he snaps.Ignis is beyond the point of ready to snap he's just really really really good at hiding it. Yet even he has a breaking point.And when he hits it, his friends come up with a solution in which they believe is going to help their friend.





	Replacement

At the age of six the childish life Ignis had known up until this age had been turn upside down. He had been told by the adults that he no longer was a child but instead a tiny adult. He had been told that he no longer has a need for toys and he had been given a strict schedule which he had to follow without fail. School had also been set to a strict schedule for the little boy. He had to wake up at five and be ready for class at six. He and his family didn't live close to the school at all, the drive from their home to the the prestigious school had been at least three hours leaving Ignis' parents to both agree that their son would have to live at the academy just so he wouldn't be late. 

Being told he's a big boy and that he didn't have time for childish things didn't change the fact that the little boy was still six. He didn't fully understand the reason why he was being left by himself at a big scary school leaving him to cry and cling to his mothers' skirt as fat tears roll down his round chubby face.

His mother and father both telling him that its not forever and that he'll be home on Sunday. But hearing that only makes the small boy cry louder.

When he was finally left behind the small boy, he was instantly sent to class.

In those days in which Ignis stayed at the school he had been taught many things that will help him be fit enough and allow him to become a great advisor to the young prince Noctis. And amongst those classes was one where he had been to taught to manage and control his emotions. He had learn to hold his tongue and how to approach a stressful situation.

This is something that he had been everyday up until his graduation from the school, ever since then he, Ignis, has been through many stressful moments. From managing the prince's duties along with acting as his personal driver, chef, house cleaner, friend, and mentor. On top of that Ignis was managing his own college classes and the paperwork he has gotten from the meetings he attends in the Citadel.

Over those years Ignis has learned to manage his emotions like a professional. He has learned that stuffing his emotions down and seal them away. Doing this has helped him better deal with Noctis and eventually Gladiolus and Prompto.

The only true sign that Ignis is upset being the deep sigh and the slight raise of his of voice. Other than that it is incredibly hard to tell what the polymath is thinking or feeling.

Despite knowing Ignis for almost as long as Noctis has Gladiolus isn't quite able yet to get a full grasp on what is going on through Ignis' head.

And Prompto has yet to learn what triggers the advisor. And what to say and not to say to not set the other off.

The only one to truly understand his feelings and who can read the signs of the change in emotion is his brother Noctis.

Noctis can only give so many heads up or hints as to Ignis' mood change. He can only whisper so many 'That's probably a bad idea' before the others get snapped on. 

Noctis likes to think of Ignis as like a old grumpy cat. You can talk to him, you can pet him, and play with him. But the second you start tugging on his tail or over coddle him and you ignore the warning rumbles in his throat be prepared to have claws in your arm.

Only Noctis is able to tug on his old grumpy cat's tail, and over pet without any real consequences.

But sometimes even Noctis ignores the soft growls and the claws slowly becoming unsheathed.

* * *

The Regalia pulls into the gas station the tires crunching to a halt. The engine is turned off and all four of the passengers climb out of the regal car each complaining.

"Ah man, I'll all stiff..." groans Prompto as he stands up stretches his legs followed by his back before closing the car door. 

"You? I can't feel my butt or my legs." Noctis grumbles as he stumbles out of the car rubbing at his thighs as Gladiolus falls into step with them.

"Take it slow Noct, and if you need them I have painkillers." Ignis says as closes his and Noctis' doors.

Noctis nods as he staggers towards the small shop catching the attention of his advisor "Are you hurt Noct?" Ignis asks stepping towards his king and he lays a hand on the younger man's back. 

"I'm fine." Noctis says shrugging Ignis off causing Ignis to sigh as he pushes up his glasses "If you say so." Ignis says as he follows his friends into the shop. 

"Now we simply need gas and a few ingredients for dinner tonight. We're running low on gil and we needn't to spend it frivolously. However, I have calculated that we do have enough to spend on-"

"Dessert?" Prompto pipes excitedly.

Ignis sighs rubbing his forehead "No. We have enough for curatives. Enough for ten exactly which leaves us extra money for gas at a later date." Ignis says as he steps through the doors. 

He looks at Prompto who looks at him in understanding causing Ignis to sigh "If its dessert you want, I'm sure I can whip something up." He says.

"Oh no, that's alright. It was just-...you don't gotta make it." Prompto says waving his hand hoping Ignis would take it as they don't need any sweets.

Ignis nods as he turns his attention to gathering a couple of herbs, spices, and a couple tins of canned ham for that nights dinner.

As Ignis combs the shelves he glances to Noctis "Noct, will you be so kind as to refuel the Regalia before we head out?" Ignis asks picking up garlic and onion powders. 

"Yeah...." Noctis says sounding distracted before heading outside with Prompto.

"Wha'cha planning on making?" Gladiolus asks peering over Ignis' shoulder. 

"A stir fry of sorts. I just need to get a couple of herbs that I'm missing and I know that we won't be able to find them in the wild." Ignis says checking the dates on the cans.

"Need me to grab anything?" Gladiolus asks.

"No, I just need these here." Ignis says sounding distracted "Thank you though." He adds as he moves towards the counter.

Gladiolus watches Ignis exchange a brief conversation with the cashier as he is ringing up and pays for his goods. 

The two exchange goodbyes causing the Shield to smirk shaking his head "You really know how to put on a act don't ya." The oldest says as Ignis follows him out of the small shop. "Indeed I do, feigning interest in other peoples day is just part of the job." Ignis says flatly "However there are the exceptions." He says moving towards the Regalia's trunk "Like mothers, fathers, grandparents, those battling illness, veterans, and you blokes." Ignis explains as Gladiolus pops open the trunk for him. Thanking the other the advisor stores the goods and makes his way to the drivers side "Noct, Prompto you best be joining us for we are now departing." He calls out to the younger boys with a small wave gesturing for the friends to make their way over. Laughing and whispering both Noctis and Prompto head back to the car.

Watching as the younger men climb into their respective seats Ignis joins them in the Regalia and starts the engine "Everything in order?" The polymath asks yet his question falls on deaf ears causing him to sigh. Ignis looks at his friends via the rearview mirror and shakes his head as he pulls out of the fueling station.

With his attention on the road Ignis leaves the king and the gunner to their own devices. He can hear them joking and laughing about something he was unaware of and fankly he just didn't care to think to hard about it figuring they were going on about a game or something along those lines.

However, unlike Ignis Gladiolus is finding it a bit harder to ignore the king and his rowdy friend's giggling. Mostly because he had been trying to finish the chapter of his favorite book and there hasn't been any real down time from the last the time the brothers cleared a rather exhausting hunt around two weeks ago. And now in this brief moment of relaxation Gladiolus was hoping to make a decent dent in his novel. But with the jokes being tossed back and forth between the two of them it was a lot harder to accomplish than it needed to be.

"Hey, will you two it down I'm trying to read." The Shield growls "Not to mention your yapping is probably really distracting to Ignis." he adds.

"They're fine." Ignis says not taking his eyes off of the road "But do mind your manners you two." Ignis adds glancing at the younger men from the small mirror.

Ignis wouldn't lie he had felt the same but he just didn't want to ruin their fun. 

The hour is late, the sun is slowly setting and the banter amongst the younger boys dwindled down to short conversation. The soft hum of the Regalia's engine fills the silence. 

Gladiolus has long since stopped reading and now he is asleep.

Ignis yawns his eyes closing a brief moment with the action. Readjusting himself in the seat to make himself more comfortable. Ignis rubs at his eyes pushing up his glasses as he does so. His hand goes to the cup holder where the can of Ebony sits. He lifts the can to his lips and swallows a bit of the drink before choking on the coffee when the Regalia sudden jerks violently. The Regalia slows to a crawl before halting all together.

Confused Ignis tries the gas pedal only to learn that the car isn't going forward. Ignis blinks and checks the meter.

The little red needle pointed way pass the E which tells the advisor that Noctis had not refueled the car like he had asked. Knowing this the polymath huffs in annoyance.

"Why you stop?" Noctis asks looking up at Ignis who has his a hand over face massaging his temples. Ignis takes a deep breath, holds it, and lets it out slowly through his nose.

"We ran out of gas." Ignis says his voice holding a small edge to it.

"What! I thought Noct fueled the car?" Gladiolus cries looking at Ignis and then to Noctis. 

"I thought so too." Ignis says still massaging his temples for he can feel a migraine starting to form.

"You had one job Noct...now we gotta push the car." Complains the Shield. Ignis sighs again "Noct made a simple mistake. I should've double checked before we left." Ignis grumbles as he turns off the car. 

Ignis looks at the sky before checking his phone for the time. "It's six right now. And the nearest Haven is approximately thirty minuets from here. I say we leave the Regalia here. We'll put up the roof up and lock the car. When we secured enough gil we'll call Cindy to tow the car." Ignis says and he downs the rest of his Ebony before he climbs out of the car.

That being said the other three step out of the car. Ignis reaches into his pocket and pulls out the fob clicking the button to raise the roof as Gladiolus goes to the trunk and collects the camping gear. With the trunk closed Ignis locks the car.

And with that they head towards the Haven on foot.

No one saying anything as taking a moment of silence to mourn for the black beauty that is the Regalia.

 

The sun has gone down painting the sky a dark blue, purple, and pink as stars slowly make their appearances one by one. The brothers walk in near silence for it was to late to parttake in their usual banter. However it didn't stop Noctis and Prompto from striking up a conversation now and then nor did it stop the photog from snapping photos of his friends or the world around them. As for Gladiolus and Ignis the two were walking shoulder to shoulder as they kept an eye on the other two.

"Ah man the breeze feels good." Prompto says as they round the corner.

"The night is much crisper than the day." Ignis says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone checking the time.

"Are we there yet?" Noctis asks "I feel like we been walking for ages." 

"Stop complaining. We would've been there by now if you had put gas in the car." Gladiolus growls.

"I said I was sorry!" Whines the prince. 

"Like I said. It was an honest mistake, next time I'll just fuel the car." Ignis sighs causing Noctis to look at him apologetically. 

"Anyway, we'll be arriving shortly." Ignis adds as he reaches into the inner pockets and pulls out the small clip-on flashlight. Ignis attaches the light on his breast pocket prompting the others to follow his lead.

The street lights up with their torches illuminating their path. 

"Stay alert, night is upon us so the daemons will be out soon." Ignis says "So best move quickly and swiftly." He adds. 

"Man I'm starving...." Noctis whines.

"Dinner plans?" Prompto asks curiously.

"Cup Noodle sounds good." Gladiolus says.

"It always sounds good to you." Noctis mutters.

"Well we still have time to think this matter over. I'm sure once we arrive at camp I'll be able to whip something up that we all can agree on." Ignis says.

"I'm good with what ever, as long as you don't add vegetables to it." Noctis says with a wave of a hand. 

"I'm not making any promises." Ignis says his tone somewhere in between seriousness and playfulness.

Noctis looks to his advisor before he could joke back the friends hear Gladiolus cussing "Looks like we've got company." The Shield says gesturing with the now summoned sword to the daemons that start to crawl out of the ground.

"Just great...." huffs the prince as he too summons his sword.

The four friends can see just a little up the road in the light of the street lamps several goblins hobbling towards them. "Here they come." Warns Prompto as he pulls his gun from the Armiger.

"Then let's be at the ready. We should finish them off fairly easy for it looks to be only five of them." Ignis says his eyes darting left to right as he counts the daemons.

"Uh make that like twenty." Prompto says as the roar of an Imperial ship hovers over them along with the bright search light.

Noctis sighs.

"No use in complaining." Gladiolus gripes.

"Indeed." Ignis adds.

Prompto lifts his gun and shoots at the goblins, his bullets successfully hitting one in the shoulder and knee.

The scent of the blood belonging to their own kind sends the daemons into a frenzy. The goblins howl out in anger before charging forward. Prompting Prompto to hurl a starshell into the illuminating the space around them.

The goblins hiss against the bright light causing them to shrink back with their fangs bared.

The winds whip violently as the airship that hovers in the air lowers just enough to allow for their metal soldiers to leap out and land unscathed. The sound of metal connected to pavement catches the boys attention causing them to turn away from the goblins.

"So do we split up or-...?" Asks Prompto. 

"Splitting up may be the best option for now." Ignis says "However how we split up is the key." 

"Simple Noct and Prompto deal with the small fries and we take on the Empire." Gladiolus says already turning all his attention the newcomers.

Ignis looks ready to protest but Noctis nods "Works for me." He says as he and the photog turn their attention back to the goblins.

"Do play it safe." Ignis says.

"Yeah yeah, just kill the MTs aleady."

Ignis just sighs as he follows the Shield into battle. Gladiolus has already put down two of the Magitek as Ignis rushes in to help. Swords clash as Gladiolus goes blade to blade with the Magitek swordsmen. Ignis summons his lance and rams the blade through the back of the enemy that is going toe to toe with his friend.

"I had it!" Agrues the oldest.

"You're quite welcome." Ignis replies as he picks another trooper to take down. Gladiolus shakes his head huffing as he turns his attention to the other soldiers, one of which is aiming at Ignis' head. Seeing the danger that his friend is in Gladiolus swings his sword bringing it down onto the trooper. Hearing the eerie dying cry of the Magitek behind him Ignis turns on his heels in time to see it collapse in a heap of smoke.

Blinking Ignis looks towards the fallen machine and then to Gladiolus "You don't gotta thank me." He says smirking and wiping at his nose.

Ignis smiles a bit before he switches to his daggers. 

As Gladiolus and Ignis cut down the army, Noctis and Prompto finish off the goblins before turning their attention to their friends. "Come on." Noctis says as he calls on his Armiger, the phantom arms swirling around him. 

Prompto nods as he summons and lifts his  Lumen Flares, aiming for a second before tossing them with a shout of "Fire in the hole!" alerting the older party members of the grenade.

Gladiolus jumps back and Ignis backflips to safety. 

The grenade goes off in a fiery explosion blinding the Magiteks sensors sending them to the ground allowing the gunner to strike once more using his crackshots. As Prompto unleashes strike after strike Noctis jumps high into the air and unleashes his Armiger finishing off the others that Prompto had missed.   

Gladiolus smirks as he watches the weapons soar through the sky "Stop showin' off Noct." He teases.

The king lets out a laugh as he lands between his Shield and advisor as the metal men fall "Your just jealous that you can't do that." 

Gladiolus rolls his eyes shaking his head.

"Is that all of them?" Ignis asks squinting trying to catch glimpse of any sign of 'life' in the thick dark smoke bellowing up from the heap of MTs laying in the street.

"I think that's all of them." Noctis says looking towards where the Magitek lay.

"Hmmm." Ignis responds before looking away a feeling of uncertainty fills his belly for he isn't one hundred percent about the Magiteks but he doesn't see them moving.

So it must be safe, right? 

The group, except for Prompto begins to walk away from the battle scene. The photog lifts his camera wanting to take a couple of photos before joing his friends.

"So are we still up for some barbecue?" Prompto calls out looking through his viewfinder on the camera.

Ignis opens his mouth to argue but he's quickly cut off by Noctis "I don't know...I'm kinda in the mood for something else now." The dark haired boy grumbles sounding tired.

"Like what?" Gladiolus asks.

"Dunno."

"How's that helpful?" Teases Prompto as he joins the others looking at the display screen.

"Exactly." Ignis says looking over to Prompto and his eyes widen in horror.

"Prompto!" Ignis calls out his voice ringing out loudly as he frantically summons his daggers however to the advisor the world around him seems to suddenly move in slow motion.

He's helpless as a Magitek suddenly springs up from behind the blonde and rams it's blade into his back. The puncture from the sword is so deep that the blade is coming out of the boys chest.

Prompto looks at Ignis, his eyes are wide and his breath sticks in his throat as Ignis' name leaves his lips in a choked whisper.

The Magitek is standing for a mere five seconds afterwards before collapsing in a heap with a screech as Noctis warp strikes the offending machine.

Prompto's legs buckle underneath him sending him to his knees. Before he could hit the ground Noctis catches his friend and lowers him down carefully. Prompto weakly clutches at the wound his breathing shaking as his body begins to shake uncontrollably. 

"Noct." Prompto says weakly. 

"Hey, it's- it's going to be okay." Noctis says trying not to sound scared. The dark haired boy pressed a hand to Prompto's blood slick chest as both Gladiolus and Ignis race up to the younger party memebers. The two can see blood pooling beneath both Prompto and Noctis as more coats Noctis's hands, shirt, jacket, and lap. 

Ignis can see Noctis applying pressure to the wound and he can hear short panicky breaths coming from the marksmen. 

"Iggy, I can't stop his bleeding!" Noctis cries as he looks to his advisor. Ignis steps forward and kneels next to Prompto as he goes to summon a potion but one doesn't materialize.

Ignis tries to summon an elixir but like before one doesn't appear in his hands.

"This ain't a time for jokes Ignis, Prompto is dying!" Gladiolus lectures. 

"I'm not playing games, I can't summon any potions." Ignis snaps back. The more he reaches for curatives and the fact that they weren't appearing was filling him with dread.

"Ignis?" Noctis questions weakly.

"I-I can't summon any-...." Ignis swallows as he summons his medical kit and opens it, digging through it he searches for a spare curative. 

Yet his search comes up empty save for a phoenix down. Seeing that this is the only item they have left tears at Ignis' heart.

"We only have this." Ignis says his voice shaking as he lifts the glowing plume for the others to see. 

"What!? Ju-just that?" Whimpers the prince.

Ignis nods not saying anything. He moves closer to Prompto. The blonde's skin has lost it's color, his lips are a pale, and his eyes are dull. 

"Prompto." Ignis calls softly. 

Prompto blinks his eyes and the polymath can see that the youngest is having a hard time focusing.

"Iggy?" Rasps Prompto his breath rattling in his throat.

Ignis nods "I'm here Prompto." He says softly. 

Prompto lets out a shaky breath "We only got a phoenix down huh?" He says with a weak smile.

Ignis nods "I'm so so sorry Prompto."  The second oldest pauses and shakes his head "I'm so sorry." Ignis says weakly "It's my fault...I should've-....." Ignis shakes his head.

"Don't blame yourself Iggy. It's not your fault." Prompto gasps "Besides...I'll be alright once we use the phoenix down." 

"Yes, but I had hoped that I had a potion or-...." 

Prompto smiles as he lifts his hand up to Ignis and the tactician takes his friends hand and holds it close and gently squeezes the bloodied hand of the youngest.

Noctis gently cards Prompto's hair and whispers comforting words to his dear friend. It isn't long before Prompto closes his eyes and the last of his breath leaves his lips. Feeling his friend die in his arms is a strange sensation for the king. It fueled him with a sense of dread and Noctis couldn't help the tears that leave his eyes.

Ignis swallows as he presses the feather into the blonde, sending a warm glow over the still gunner. The wound over Prompto's heart heals and his skin returns to its normal shade.

With a gasp Prompto sits up clutching his chest before looking around wildly.

"Are you okay!?" Noctis asks. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay..." Prompto looks to Ignis "Thanks."

Ignis just nods and stands to his full height. Noctis hugs his friend and helps him to his feet "Come on, let's get to the haven." He says looping Prompto's arm around his neck.

"Agreed. Before anything else can happen that will be irreversible." Ignis says flatly.

The others agree silently and continue their way to the Haven.

 

With the campfire roaring, the camp chairs set up, the grill station in place, and the tent standing the campsite is ready for the boys to rest.

Currently Prompto is sitting in one of the chairs shirtless rubbing at his chest where he had been stabbed.

Noctis sits next to him in the other chair quietly playing King's Knight.

Gladiolus is in a chair over reading and every so often he'd glance at Prompto.

And Ignis is standing at the grill preparing dinner. The other three can feel that something is on Ignis' mind but he isn't saying.

Ignis doesn't say anything not even when he finished cooking and severed the plates to his friends.

"Here. It's ready." He says his tone empty as he hands Prompto his plate. 

"Is something the matter?" Gladiolus asks.

"Yeah, you seem to be in a bad mood." Noctis mumbles softly afraid of crossing a line with his brother.

"As I should be!" Ignis says in a firm voice "I clearly remember having asked one of you to restock our medicines. Granted I don't recall whom it was I asked but I know I asked." Ignis scolds. "Because of this Prompto had to be revived instead of healed! He had to die to be saved." Ignis adds.

He's met with silence from the other three.

Seeing this, and hearing the lack of communication Ignis shakes his head clearly giving up on the conversation.

"Though, it's my fault. I should've double checked our supplies before we headed out, like I should've checked the Regalia for gas before we left the station." 

The other three still remain silent.

Ignis huffs "Prompto leave your shirt and vest out, I'll repair them before I go to bed." He says before stepping off the Haven.

"Not hungry?" Prompto asks softly.

Ignis simply shakes his head before vanishing into the night.

He's only gone for an hour yet when he returns it's to a clean grill, pots, pans, dishes, and silverware.

On the table lays a covered plate.

Ignis sighs.

He takes the plate and sits down in one of the camper chairs with his phone in hand open to a ebook. He settles down to eat next to the fire.

After he finishes his meal he washes up the dishes he had used before turning his attention to Prompto's fatigues. He cleans the shirt and the vest before setting to work with mending them.

With everything finished its around two in the morning. 

Ignis lays the clothing nicely folded in one of the chairs and makes his way into the tent collapsing heavily in his spot.

Too exhausted to even remove his shoes let alone his glasses, Ignis turns in for the night.


End file.
